


Fantastic

by tobequitefrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pre-Split, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobequitefrank/pseuds/tobequitefrank
Summary: Frank's drunk after playing a show. Gerard's pissed off after being woken up. They do some stuff they'll probably regret.





	Fantastic

Frank was drunk. _Really_ drunk. You know, that kind of drunk where everything outside your peripheral vison is a dark blur, and if you happen to catch yourself in the bathroom mirror you smile goofily at yourself, thinking everything is at least five times funnier than it really is? 

He hadn’t planned to drink this much, but being the first night of the tour, the lot of them had shared a few drinks at a bar downstairs before continuing the party up in the room Ray and Mikey were sharing to celebrate. 

By this stage Gerard had headed back to his and Frank’s room, unable to drink on account of still being sober and sick of more or less babysitting three drunken adults. Frank, Ray and Mikey on the other hand, had kept drinking. Causing way too much noise, and way too much mess, until eventually Mikey passed out on the bed and Frank was stumbling his way back 4 doors down to 108. 

He had forgotten his room key, or maybe Gerard had taken it off him when he retired for the night – Frank couldn’t remember – so was left banging on a hotel door he was only half sure he was reading right. Reaching to take his phone out of his pocket, the lock screen displayed a very blurry 3:06am back to Frank along with a few messages from Gerard that he was way too inebriated to comprehend right now. So, he kept banging. 

Eventually Gerard ripped open the door, his hair a complete mess, so obviously having just been woken up. “Are you fucking serious right now?” Frank knew he was pissed off, but couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, dragging out his vowels. “Can’t find my key.” Frank knew he was slurring, his distorted vision almost causing him to see double Gerard. 

Frank remembered thinking what a fucking dream that would be. 

Gerard, on the other hand, was in a foul mood. It was insanely hard to get to sleep after shows from the adrenaline, and now, thanks to Frank, he had just been woken up. “It’s 3am.” He said flatly. 

Frank did find it amusing that Gerard was scolding him, but didn’t think it was really necessary for him to be killing Frank’s vibe. “Sorry, was a long walk home.” He retaliated jokingly, finally pushing his way past Gerard into the room. 

Frank stumbled towards the bed, hearing the door shut behind him, before Gerard spoke up again. “That’s my bed.” He stated.

Frank guessed Gerard was gesturing to the bed Frank had just fallen onto, but couldn’t be sure on account of the lights still being off. “Nah-uh, mine now.” 

Gerard, clearly not in the mood, just made his way over to the other bed stripping back the still made sheets and making his way in. He was so close to falling back to sleep when he heard Frank pipe up. 

“Hey, wait you ‘wake?” Gerard knew it would have been too good to be true for Frank to just knock himself out as soon as he hit the pillow. “Didn’t tell you about your hair.” 

Gerard didn’t reply, wondering what the fuck Frank was on about. Only he didn’t get the chance to ask, finding Frank suddenly crawling into his bed, his breath smelling of alcohol and cigarettes. A smell Gerard was guiltily drawn to. 

“You’re sexy bed hair.” 

Gerard audibly sighed, rolling his eyes and pushed his hands against Frank’s chest to move him back. Gerard wasn’t a stranger to Frank’s innocent flirting, that was especially amplified by alcohol. Hell, Gerard was even guilty himself of initiating said flirting and on-stage antics between the two, but tonight Gerard just really wanted to go back to sleep. And besides, they weren’t on stage right now, there was no reason to be putting on an act. “Frank, go to sleep. You’re drunk.”

He felt Frank run his hand through his hair, pushing it back off Gerard’s face, pulling slightly when he reached the ends. Gerard experienced a tiny rush pulse through his body. The pair were dangerously close now, Gerard overly aware from situations much like this that Frank clearly had a thing for him, Gerard unsure how to deal with it. It wasn’t that he had been using Frank on stage or anything. Gerard just didn’t think anything else of it when they were off stage. At least, if he did, he never acted on it. Frank on the other hand, would always been pursuing Gerard in moments not too dissimilar to this. 

“So, what if I am?” Frank tried not to slur again, but he was too far gone. 

Every word Frank spoke breathed cigarettes and beer into Gerard’s nose. And he was slightly craving it, wondering if he did give in and kiss Frank, whether he would taste as good as it smelt. 

Frank’s hands were on Gerard’s chest now, grabbing a fist of his t-shirt in an attempt to pull them closer together. Unable to really move Gerard much, Frank dropped his hand down, slowly crawling its way up under his shirt to finally spread across Gerard’s cool skin. 

Gerard sunk into Frank’s touch. Admittedly it was nice – hot even – to have Frank laying there all desperate and turned on for him. But still knew this was a stupid idea. One they would both regret in the morning. 

Frank, obviously not getting the reaction he was hoping for, now dropped his other hand and lightly squeezed Gerard through his pants, feeling him jerk back from the unexpected contact. 

“Frank. Don’t.” Gerard breathed. 

To Frank, this was definitely a _Frank, do_ moment, reaching his hand that was still clutching Gerard’s chest up out his shirt collar to grip around the singer’s throat. His hand just hovering there before simultaneously leaning in to kiss Gerard while giving another light squeeze with the one resting on his pants. 

Only Gerard didn’t return the kiss, pulling away instantly. “ _Don’t_ , I said.” 

Sober Frank would have definitely noted the serious tone in Gerard’s voice. Drunk Frank on the other hand, definitely thought this was game, reaching to try kiss Gerard again. 

“I said don’t fucking touch me.” Gerard hissed, really pushing Frank back this time, causing him to almost fall out of the bed completely, using the lamp on the bedside table for support. Which he thought would work in theory, but in reality, just took the fall for Frank, smashing onto the floor. 

Gerard was really pissed off now. It was 3am, he wanted to sleep and Frank had not only put glass all over the carpet, but Gerard knew he would be the one paying for it on check out. “You’re absolutely smashed; you’re a fucking mess.” It sounded a lot more venomous that he had anticipated. 

“Learnt it from you.” The words slipped out of Frank’s mouth before he had time to register what he was saying. Immediately wanting to reach out into the air and grab them before they fell on Gerard’s ears. If only it were possible. 

“ _What?_ ” 

Frank was silent, trying desperately to sober up in a matter of seconds to formulate any type of coherent sentence that could make this better. But unsurprisingly, it didn’t happen. 

“What the fuck did you say?” Gerard was half laughing, from disbelief, but there was no denying the daggers he would be shooting if Frank could see his eyes. 

Everyone knew Gerard’s past alcohol addiction was off limits. Frank knew it especially. Hell, he was the one who adamantly shut anyone down who tried to bring it up, never wanting Gerard to go through that again. So, he was just as shocked at what he had heard himself say. 

“I need a fucking smoke.” Gerard stated, after another round of no replies from Frank. 

Getting up out of the bed, Frank watched as well as he could in the dark as Gerard took his packet from the opposite bedside table and made his way out to the tiny veranda off their room. 

Should he go out and try apologise? Stay here and wait? Leave without saying anything? Frank didn’t know what the right choice was, his inebriated brain unable to make rational sense of the situation. 

The smell of cigarette wafted into the room, and Frank found himself craving one also. 

Stumbling out towards Gerard, Frank wrapped his arms around himself due to the coldness of the air outside. Gerard didn’t say anything. Didn’t _do_ anything. Just sat there taking in drags as Frank began to light one up from his own pack. 

“Dude, I’m fucking wasted.” Frank sighed, trying to break the tension. 

Again, no reaction from Gerard. 

Frank took a drag, purposely blowing the smoke into Gerard’s face, he knew he always liked it when he did that. “I learnt a lot a shit from you, you know, none of it’s bad, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m drunk as fuck.” 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank, slightly amused. “Oh yeah?” Gerard inhaled some more smoke. “Maybe you need me to teach you something else?” He had this quizzical look on his face, or maybe it was flirtatious? Frank wasn’t sure if that was just the alcohol talking.

“Like what?” Frank baited Gerard; he wasn’t going to look foolish twice in one night. 

“Like some fucking manners?” Gerard definitely had this look in his eyes now, and fuck, it had Frank feeling some type of crazy. 

He was up on his feet, blowing his smoke directly into Frank’s face, giving him this tiny smirk as if to say _oh, you’re in so much trouble._ Frank just reached forward with his unoccupied hand to grab the back of Gerard’s head, pulling him in for a very messy, hard kiss. I mean, how could he not? Absolutely smashed and Gerard clearly giving him those fuck me eyes. He knew what he was doing to Frank. 

Frank wasn’t sure what it was that caused Gerard to have a change of heart, not wanting to ask either, because there was no _fucking_ way he was going to be the one to break the kiss. Gerard was all cigarette smoke and tongue and teeth, probably on account of Frank not being able to kiss properly in his current state, pulling at the back of Gerard’s hair so tightly it caused him to let out an almost inaudible moan. 

“Wait.” He said, pulling back. “Can we go inside?” 

The next thing Frank knew he was falling back onto a bed, Gerard crawling over the top of him. It was really dark, and Frank wasn’t sure if Gerard actually knew just how drunk he was, unable to really coordinate himself, just reaching out blindly in hopes to connect with some part of him. 

“Did you learn this from me, too?” Gerard breathed in between kisses, Frank craning his neck up to reconnect their mouths each time he did. 

“Uh-” Frank moaned into Gerard. “Fuck.” He could feel Gerard’s tongue starting to explore his mouth, the sensation and realisation of what was happening almost too much for Frank, who reached down to hold himself through his pants, needing something, _anything_ , more. 

“Let me show you.” Gerard almost whispered, moving Frank’s hand out of the way and replacing it with his own. 

Frank couldn’t do anything but let his head lull back at the feeling of Gerard palming him through his pants. Aching for Gerard to actually touch his cock for the first time. Frank reached down and undid his belt, following with his pants. He could feel Gerard smirking against his cheek. “Fuck, Gerard. Just touch me.” He knew how desperate he sounded, but was not sober enough to care. 

“I’m obviously not very good at teaching you manners.” Gerard breathed, his teeth now grazing Frank’s neck. 

“Please.” Frank wined, wanting to show Gerard that he was a good boy. Make it up to him. 

His teeth were brushing against Frank’s neck again, who wished Gerard would stop fucking teasing him and bite down already. He was grinding up against Frank, obviously enjoying himself just as much, his hand _finally_ making its way into Frank’s pants. At the exact same moment Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank’s cock, he bit down on Frank’s neck. Attacking that sweet spot that caused Frank’s eyes to literally roll back into his head as he let out an unsolicited moan. 

“You like that?” Gerard ushered, his hand beginning to slide up and down. 

Another moan. “I fucking love that.” Frank was _so_ gone; the thought alone of Gerard actually touching him for the first time, leaving marks all along his neck, whilst being insanely drunk, absolutely too much, yet somehow not enough, for him all at the same time. 

Gerard’s spare hand was around Frank’s throat now, squeezing tightly; Frank could feel his windpipe closing. And he fucking _loved_ it. Being so close to the edge, his vision blurring and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I’m going to have to teach you to not wake me up in the middle of the fucking night.” Gerard snarled, hungry on his power trip. 

If this was the result of waking Gerard up at 3am, Frank swore he would make a conscious effort to do it more often. 

Gerard was pressing his lips against Frank’s now, who was unable to kiss back on account of nearly being out of breath. All he could do was shake his head, trying to alert Gerard that he was almost tapping out. Gerard smiled into the kiss, pulling back and finally releasing Frank’s throat. He looked so serious and so angry and so fucking _hot_. 

“G, I’m so drunk.” Frank felt like he was dreaming, having to really wrack his brain to even remember how his night had turned to this. He began rocking into Gerard’s hand, letting out small gasps at how good it felt. He wanted more. “I want you to fuck me.” Frank breathed, unfiltered. As soon as the words slipped out, Frank was _so_ relieved. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have held them in for. 

The look on Gerard’s face, who had stopped pulling on Frank’s dick for the moment, was something Frank had never seen before. He thought he could come right then and there just from watching Gerard’s head fall back and mouth fall open. “Fuck, Frankie, yeah?” He said breathlessly. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

Frank often wondered what it was about Gerard that he was so attracted to. His vibrant red hair, perfect bone structure, his great ass. Even the way he fucking talked. Yeah, all amazing, but surely not enough to cause Frank to lose his inhibition and make potentially the worst decision of his life? That was until he witnessed Gerard sliding his hand down his own front and into his pants. Grabbing a hold of himself and letting out the most gorgeous moan. _Frank’s_ name. He swore he had never been so fucking turned on in his life, watching his bandmate pleasure himself to the thought of Frank. 

“Fuck.” Was all Frank could reply. 

“How drunk are you?” Gerard asked, still rubbing himself. 

Frank could feel Gerard gently pushing himself down onto Frank with each stroke. “I’m fucking so drunk.” He was hoping Gerard wasn’t having second thoughts. 

“Good.” Gerard breathed, and fuck, it was sexy. 

Frank was taking Gerard’s shirt off now, absolutely loving the bareness of his skin. So different to his own. Frank guessed Gerard must have been having similar thoughts, after taking Frank’s shirt off, running a hand over his chest admiring the tattoos. 

“Fucking hell. You have no idea how good you look.” Gerard moaned, leaning down to join their mouths together again. 

Frank didn’t want to stop kissing, each one a million times better than the last. He could feel Gerard nudging to pull his pants down, Frank reaching to help him out. He was so thankful for how drunk he was, knowing he’d be insanely nervous, if not self-conscious, right now otherwise. He fucking wanted this. Fucking _needed_ this. Guiding Gerard’s hand straight to his ass. Gerard broke the kiss for a second, Frank watching as he put three of his fingers into his own mouth, giving the most insane seductive look Frank had ever seen. Once they were coated, Gerard went straight back to where Frank was craving it the most, and pushed a finger in, Frank letting his mouth fall open. “More.” He groaned, grabbing Gerard by the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss. 

Gerard pushed another finger in, Frank biting his lip to ease the discomfort. He was slowly moving his fingers in and out, kissing Frank to the same rhythm. “I want to fuck you.” Gerard breathed; Frank aware of how hard they both had gotten. “But I need you to suck my cock first.”

It’s not like Frank had never thought out it before, but hearing the words come out of Gerard’s mouth was quite strange. He didn’t really realise the gravity of the situation until now. 

“Do you still want to do this?” Gerard was gently holding Frank’s face with his free hand, things suddenly becoming very real. 

Frank didn’t know. He was so drunk, and so turned on, but knew he wasn’t thinking about the consequences that he would have to deal with in the morning, and the next morning. For the rest of his life, even. He could feel Gerard beginning to move his fingers inside his ass again, abruptly pushing on his prostate. Frank couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him. “Fuck, Gerard.” It felt good to moan his name, the simple action almost pushing Frank over the edge already. “Do that again.” 

Gerard found the spot again, giving Frank this crazy, sexy smirk as he watched down to see Frank squirming underneath him, enjoying the fact he was the one making Frank feel like that. He couldn’t wait, removing his fingers and coating himself with his own salvia, before directing his dick to the same spot. 

Now Gerard’s eyes were rolling back, his mouth parting slowly to let out a low moan as he pushed himself in. Frank was burning, white hot. Rubbing himself to distract from the pain. He was waiting for it to relieve, this crazy warm pit in his stomach so suddenly evident from the simple fact that he had Gerard’s dick inside of him. And he was so fucking full. Gerard beginning to thrust in and out, each moan and grunt he was releasing only sending Frank closer and closer to the edge. He pulled Gerard in, encouraging him to bottom out. Gerard was brushing up against his prostate again, Frank bucking his hips up to ensure he hit it hard every time, crying out Gerard’s name so fucking loud he knew anyone could hear. 

“Fuck, Frank. You have no idea how long I’ve thought about doing this to you.” Gerard was panting, sweat making his hair stick down to his forehead. 

Frank had seen a similar look when they had been performing on stage, but knew this was a thousand times hotter. Especially considering the circumstances. 

“Fucking should have.” He threw his head back, desperately wanting Gerard to hit that spot again. And again. 

Gerard kept pushing, Frank not even having to move his hand on his own dick anymore to feel that sensation beginning to build in his stomach. 

“I’m so close to fucking coming.” Frank groaned, almost wanting to stop himself so that none of this would have to end. 

“Fuck, Frankie. I wanna feel you come around my cock while I’m inside you.” Gerard had his head lulling back, riding into Frank and moaning every time he pushed back in. 

“Keep going.” Frank moaned, beginning to pull himself to the speed of Gerard’s thrusts now, determined to fucking come while Gerard rode him. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good. I’m going to fuck you every night on tour.” 

Frank was so gone at that, imagining Gerard fucking him backstage, on the tour bus, in the hotel. Anywhere. “Holy fuck. Say that again.” 

“I’m gonna fuck you _every_ night. So fucking hard-

Frank had to cut him off, moaning Gerard’s name along with a string of profanities as he came all over himself, thinking about Gerard just fucking him whenever he needed.

The sensation of Frank coming and riding out his orgasm sent Gerard over the edge, hunching over as he felt himself getting so close. 

“I want you to fuck me backstage before our set.” Frank let out, wanting to help Gerard reach his climax. “Walk out on stage and no one would fucking know.” 

Gerard had to bite down on Frank’s neck to stop from screaming out as he finally came inside him. Frank holding onto the back of Gerard’s hair as he did. He could barely keep his eyes open, having been fucked for the last better part of an hour and the alcohol still not wearing off on him. Gerard pulled out, rolling off Frank to lay downside him, still panting. 

“Shit.” He breathed out, almost silently. 

Frank couldn’t read his tone, hoping regret hadn’t sunk in already and wondering how long it would take for it to actually sink in that they had just fucked. 

“Obviously you can’t tell anyone about this.” Gerard sighed, running his hands back through his hair. 

Frank knew that already, but still was a bit taken aback. “Too drunk, can we talk about this in the morning.” He slurred, stumbling up to clean himself before returning back to his own bed for the night. 

He was going to sleep great. The morning hangover and probably regret on the other hand, was going to be shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mum and dad


End file.
